Oracle 81: Good Or Bad? True Intention Of Armored Fighter Platinum
Oracle 81: Good Or Bad? True Intention Of Armored Fighter Platinum (良いか悪いか？アーマードファイタープラチナの真の意図 Yoi ka warui ka? Āmādo Faitā Purachina no shin no ito) is the eighty-first episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis In their next one-on-one encounter, Anaira asked Armored Fighter Platinum about her true intention if it's good or bad, as well as if she was a true ally or a hidden enemy of the Armored Fighters. Plot Anaira and the remaining Armored Fighters continuously faced the Chariots in a battle. Irie and Hiroyo meanwhile, defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. During the battle, another group of SAF and army troops came to help the Armored Fighters. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, can't believe that a group of SAF and army troops came to defeat his Chariot Soldiers, so he used his Chariot Arrow to attack them immediately. Unfortunately, his attack was deferred by Kyoko using her weapon, the Caster Axe. Because of this, he had no choice but to face Kyoko in a battle. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Hall, while watching the live footage of a battle in Morikawa District, Hiroko can't believe that Kyoko is also an Armored Fighter. Back to the battle in Morikawa District, Irie and Hiroyo helped Anaira and Kyoko to defeat Mayor Akazawa and his comrades after facing the Chariot Soldiers. They combined their powers to defeat the Chariot Fighters, but the Chariot Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat them immediately. Kyoko, on the other hand, never gave up and she told them that they will not let them win. And when she using her finishing attack to defeat the Chariot Fighters, Armored Fighter Platinum came. There Platinum used her finishing attack, Platinum Target Burst, to defeat the Chariot Fighters. Then Mayor Akazawa told to Armored Fighters that they will return back to defeat them in their next battle, and left along with Mateo, Triskaide and Archos. After the battle, Kyoko thanked Platinum for helping her and the Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariots. Platinum thanked them back, and she left afterwards. On the other hand, Anaira felt curious about Platinum's identity, so she told them that they will head back to TransHead TV Media Center immediately while she will investigate about Platinum's true identity. Returning back to TransHead TV Media Center after they defeated the Chariots, Kohei asked Irie where Anaira was. Irie said that she will going to investigate the true identity of Armored Fighter Platinum, the one who helped them to defeat the Chariots last night. Meanwhile, Anaira called Erika thru mobile phone to ask if she already knew about Platinum's true identity. Unfortunately, Erika said that she didn't know about Platinum and her true identity. But she told to her daughter that she will find out who really she was. Because of this, Anaira had a difficulty to find the clue about Armored Fighter Platinum's identity. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa can't believe that Kyoko was already an Armored Fighter. On the other hand, Mateo can't believe about the mysterious Armored Fighter who helped the Armored Fighter during their battle against them. Archos thought that it was their secret ally who pretended to be their enemy. Triskaide, on the other hand, told him that he must not expect that Platinum will be turning on their side and instead, considered it as their enemy. Archos asked him if he already know Platinum, and Triskaide said that it doesn't matter whethere he already know Platinum or not, he will still consider it as a mortal enemy of the Chariots. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko returned back after she helped the Armored Fighters in a battle a while ago. There she was asked by Hiroko why she had an Armor Unlocker and an Armor Key and turned into an Armored Fighter. Kyoko had no choice but to explain the whole truth, that she found a blank Armor Unlocker and an Armor Key in an abandoned warehouse in Ozawa Avenue two years ago after the first invasion of the Chariots in Hirakawa City in 2013, wherein she was a city councilor at that time. Hiroko asked her if Erika knew about this, but Kyoko said that Erika didn't knew about this, and she kept it as a secret for a long time until she used it to help the Armored Fighters a while ago. Kyoko also said that she will tell this to Erika about the Armored Fighter Equipment she found and she will explain it to her why used it a while ago to fight the Chariots. At night, Anaira still searching for the possible clues to find out about Armored Fighter Platinum's true identity, but nothing found. Moments later, a light was shone in front of her. There she saw a silhouette of an Armored Fighter appears behind the white light. As it walks nearly to her, Anaira found out that Armored Fighter Platinum finally came. There Platinum asked her about her purpose why she want to talk to her. Anaira said to her that she want to find out about her true identity and also, her true intention to her and to her fellow Armored Fighters. Meanwhile in the Senate, Erika's assistant came back to her employer's office. There she found out that Erika was not in her office, although her bag was in her office desk. She tried to call her, but the line cannot be reached. There she saw a note posted on her desk, and read it. Then she found out that she left for a while before she returned back to her office and going back home afterwards. In Hirakawa City Jail, a jail officer ordered all the prisoners, including Rie, to head on to the dining area to take a dinner immediately. On the other hand, Anaira asked Platinum who really she is and why she always helping her and her Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariots. Platinum explained to her that she want to help the Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariots. Anaira asked her again if that was her true intention, and Platinum said that it was her true intention. Suddenly, a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared unexpectedly. Because of this, Anaira transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 Meister Super Upgrade Mode, and teamed up with Platinum to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. In TransHead TV Media Center, Irie tried to call Erika, but the line cannot be reached. There Kohei asked her what happened, and Irie said that she can't contact Erika because the line cannot be reached. Because of this, Kohei felt concern about his mother and his older sister. Hiroyo, on the other hand, still in concern both for Anaira and Erika. She also thought about the situation of her older sister if she already found out the true identity of Armored Fighter Platinum or not. Meanwhile, Anaira and Platinum continuously fighting against the Chariot Soldiers. At the end of the battle, they used Meister Super Streak and Platinum Target Burst to defeat all the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Anaira de-transformed back into her civilian form and thanked Platinum, and she said that her intention to help her was absolutely true. On the other hand, Platinum dropped her Platinum Arrow and she hugged Anaira tightly. There Platinum apologized to Anaira for not revealing her true identity at this time and instead, she will find out her true identity at the right time. Afterwards, Platinum reminded Anaira that anytime she will help her and her fellow Armored Fighters to fight and defeat the Chariots. Anaira thanked her, and Platinum told her that she will be always on her side, as well as treating her as her own child, and left afterwards. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitä Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) Permanent suit actors *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 14 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key and Armored Fighter Caster Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 29 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Armored Rain」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 61, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 81: The Agents In Danger, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 16, and Never Surrender episode 49. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes